Electrowetting display devices including two support plates are known. One of the support plates comprises a pattern of walls defining the picture elements of the display device. The area between the walls of a picture element is called the display area, over which a display effect occurs.
A space between the support plates contains a first and a second fluid immiscible with each other. The configuration of the walls confines the first fluid within the display area. An electrode is provided in the support plate within the display area. When no voltage is provided between the electrode and the second fluid the first fluid forms a layer over the display area. An application of a voltage changes the configuration of the first and second fluid to provide a display effect.
A problem with this display device is that a relatively high voltage is required to initiate the movement of the first fluid away from the layer configuration. This increases the electrical power required to cause a desired display effect.
Several parts and components of embodiments appear in more than one Figure; for the sake of clarity the same reference numeral will be used to refer to the same part and component in all of the Figures.